Mision
by Kirkland.D.Zaoldieck
Summary: Indonesia dan Malaysia memang jarang, atau tak pernah akur. Namun, bagaimana jika mereka saling bekerja sama melindungi adik mereka, Singapore, dari nation – nation yang mencoba mendekati Singapore? Update Chapter2: Laos. Fic kedua, mohon kritik dan saran
1. Prolog

Title: Misi Indonesia dan Malaysia

Summary: Indonesia dan Malaysia memang jarang, atau tak pernah akur. Namun, bagaimana jika mereka saling bekerja sama melindungi adik mereka, Singapore, dari nation – nation yang mencoba mendekati Singapore?

Warning: OC Nation ASEAN. Penggunaan nama Negara.

Disclaimer: Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Chapter 1 : PROLOG

Character :

Indonesia : Female

Malaysia: Male

Singapore: Female

* * *

Prolog :

Hari Minggu ini sangat cerah. Tak biasanya personifikasi negara yang di kenal pemalas, bodoh, pemarah, tapi rajin menabung dan sayang rakyat ini sudah bangun sejak pagi. Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi, dia menunggu kedua adiknya –ralat, adik kesayangannya dan musuh kesayangannya di ruang makan. Tak lama, adik –ralat, musuh bebuyutannya keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung duduk di depan meja makan.

"Mana Singapore?" tanya Indonesia kepada adik –ups, musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Masih di kamar. Sepertinya sedang memilih baju apa yang akan dipakainya hari ini. Merepotkan sekali" jawab Malaysia yang segera menyantap nasi goreng buatan kakaknya –arrg, oke, musuhnya.

Kemudian Singapore keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi dan terlihat modis. Ia pun langsung duduk di samping Indonesia.

"Pagi kak" sapa Singapore kepada Indonesia dan Malaysia.

"hn" jawab Malaysia singkat sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Pagi. Mau kemana kau?" tanya Nesia pada adiknya.

"Maaf kak, sepertinya aku lupa bilang pada kakak. Hari ini aku ingin belajar memanah bersama Laos. Boleh kan?" kata Singapore meminta izin dengan wajah memelas.

Indonesia dan Malaysia saling berpandangan, dan kemudian melakukan telepati (?).

'_indon, sejak kapan singapore suka olahraga memanah?'_

'_mana aku tahu. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Apa kau menyadarinya malon?'_

'_ya. Kau benar. Lagipula, lihat pakaiannya. Rapi sekali. Seperti ingin pergi kencan saja'_

'_apaa? Kencan? Tidak mungkin. Tapi, mungkin kau benar malon'_

'_lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Membiarkannya saja?'_

'_mana mungkin? Aku tak rela adik kecil kita ternoda (?) oleh nation – nation mesum di luar sana. Kita harus bertindak malon'_

'_tapi apa?'_

'_emm,, aku juga tak tahu'_

'_dasar indon bodoh'_

'_apa katamu?'_

'_indon bodoh'_

'_malon alay'_

'_indon'_

'_alay'_

"ehem. Apa sudah selesai saling bertatapannya? Aku sudah selesai sarapan. Dan sekarang, aku ingin pergi. Tak apa kan kak?" kata Singapore yang sejak tadi melihat kedua kakaknya bertingkah (bertatapan) aneh.

"jam berapa kau akan pulang?" tanya Malaysia tiba – tiba.

"mungkin jam 8 malam. Terima kasih kak Malaysia. Aku pergi dulu" Singapore pun pergi meninggalkan kedua kakaknya.

"eeh,,, kenapa kau membiarkan Singapore pergi tanpa seizinku?" tanya Nesia tampak kesal.

"kau ini telat sekali. Segera habiskan sarapanmu dan bersiap – siap untuk mengikuti mereka" jelas Malaysia. Malaysia langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap – siap.

"wah, kau pintar juga yah" puji Indonesia yang sudah mengerti rencana Malaysia.

Indonesia segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

Ini fic kedua saya.

terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview fic pertama saya.

di fic kedua saya ini,

mohon kritik dan saran baik dari segi cerita maupun segi penulisannya..

so, please review senpai.. 0.0


	2. Chapter 1: Laos

Title: Misi Indonesia dan Malaysia

Summary: Indonesia dan Malaysia memang jarang, atau tak pernah akur. Namun, bagaimana jika mereka saling bekerja sama melindungi adik mereka, Singapore, dari nation – nation yang mencoba mendekati Singapore?

Warning: OC Nation ASEAN. Penggunaan nama negara.

Disclaimer: Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Laos

Character :

Indonesia : Female

Malaysia: Male

Singapore: Female

Laos : Male

* * *

Malaysia berdiri di depan kamar Indonesia dengan muka hampir setengah jam Ia menunggu Nesia yang katanya sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan penguntitan terhadap Singapore. Tak lama, pintu kamar Nesia terbuka. Menampilkan sosok mencolok dengan pakaian serba hitam, dengan kacamata hitam. Malaysia yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweetdrop. Dan segera menjitak kepala Nesia dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga.

"Indon bodoh" kata Malaysia dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Apa sih? Ayo kita kejar mereka sebelum kita kehilangan jejak mereka" kata Nesia.

"Kau ini mau menguntit mereka atau pergi ke pemakaman? Penampilanmu terlalu mencolok dan berlebihan. Pakai baju yang lebih wajar. Kita akan menyamar sebagai sepasang kekasih" jelas Malaysia.

"Iya, sabar sedikit" Nesia pun kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

'_3,,,, 2,,,, 1'_ batin Malaysia menghitung mundur.

"APAAA?" teriak Nesia dari dalam kamarnya.

__ Hetalia __

Indonesia keluar dengan pakaian normal yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Malaysia sempat terpesona melihatnya. Pakaian yang di gunakan mereka begitu serasi. Malaysia dengan kemeja berwarna biru dan Nesia dengan dress berwarna biru juga.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan rencanamu dulu padaku? Membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja" kata Nesia kesal.

"Kau saja yang telat meresponnya. Apa sinetron – sinetronmu telah merusak otakmu?" kata Malaysia tak mau kalah.

"Tak ada hubungannya, malon"

"Kenyataannya memang begitu"

"Tak ada bukti"

"Kenyataan yang sebenarnya memang kadang menyakitkan" kata Malaysia tak nyambung.

Indonesia sweetdrop.

"Malay bodoh"

"Kenyataannya kau yang bodoh, indon"

"Arrgg, sudahlah. Ayo kita cari mereka dan awasi Laos. Jangan sampai dia macam-macam kepada Singapore" celoteh Nesia sambil menarik tangan Malaysia dengan paksa.

Mereka langsung menuju tempat latihan panahan milik Laos. Setelah mencari keberadaan Singapore, mereka masuk ke restoran yang berada di dalam tempat latihan itu. Mereka duduk di samping tempat Laos dan Singapore sedang berlatih panah. Terlihat jarak Laos dan Singapore begitu dekat. Laos memegang tangan Singapore yang kesulitan mengatur busur dan anak panahnya. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Nesia dan Malaysia geram. Rasanya mereka ingin menjauhkan Laos dari Singapore seketika itu juga. Bahkan jika perlu, menjadikan Laos sebagai bidikan sasaran panah untuk mereka.

Setelah selesai berlatih, mereka menuju restoran untuk makan siang. Mereka duduk tepat di depan tempat Nesia dan Malaysia. Terdengar suara tawa dari Singapore. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang seru. Makanan mereka tiba, Singapore izin pergi ke toilet. Melihat kesempatan itu, Nesia dan Malaysia langsung melancarkan aksi meraka.

__ Hetalia __

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Laos dan berkata, "Maaf tuan Laos, ada telepon untuk anda. Katanya sangat penting. Mari ikut saya"

Kemudian Laos pergi mengikuti pelayan tersebut.

"Selamat siang" sapa Laos di telepon.

"..."

"Selamat siang"

"..."

"Maaf dengan.." belum sempat Laos melanjutkan, sambungan telepon telah terputus.

Laos hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera kembali ke meja restoran kemudian menghampiri Singapore.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Singapore.

"Tadi ada yang meneleponku. Tapi sepertinya tidak penting" jawab Laos.

"Oh iya, tadi sepertinya aku melihat Indonesia dan Malaysia di sekitar sini. Kira-kira mereka sedang apa yah?" ujar Laos.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mereka ada di rumah kok. Kau tahu sendiri kak Malaysia, terutama kak Nesia sangat malas untuk pergi di hari minggu."

"Ya. Kau benar. Mungkin aku hanya salah lihat"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan" kata singapore

__ Hetalia __

Sementara itu, terlihat sepasang kekasih –ralat, musuh bebuyutan sedang berjalan keluar restoran.

"Kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya Nesia dengan ragu.

"Tentu. Kau meragukanku?" Malaysia bertanya balik.

"Baiklah. Tapi tak apa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi Singapore juga pasti akan segera pulang"

"Oke, tapi bagaimana kalau..." belum sempat Nesia melanjutkan perkataannya, Malaysia langsung berhenti kemudian berbalik untuk menutup mulut Nesia dengan tangannya. Nesia Membisu.

"Diamlah. Percayakan padaku. Rencana kita pasti berhasil. Setelah itu, kita berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Oke?" bisik Malaysia tepat di telinga kanan Nesia. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Dari kejauhan mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan. Setelah Malaysia menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulut Nesia, Malaysia langsung menjitak kepala Nesia dengan keras.

"aduh.." rintih Nesia.

"Ayo kita pulang. Jangan sampai singapore mendahului kita" ucap Malaysia meninggalkan Nesia yang masih diam di tempat.

'_apa yang terjadi? Mengapa jantung ini berdebar begitu cepat? Apa ini tanda bahwa jantungku bermasalah? Mungkinkah ini gejala sakit jantung? Jangan sampai terjadi Tuhan. Aku belum sap mati muda'_ batin Nesia

__ Hetalia __

"Aku pulang" terdengar suara singapore dari pintu.

"Kenapa sudah pulang? Kau bilang akan pulang malam?" tanya Nesia berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Entahlah. Semua tak sesuai rencana. Setelah makan siang, Laos merasa sakit perut. Karena sepertinya cukup parah, aku menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit. Dan setelah itu, aku langsung pulang" jawab Singapore menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Kasihan sekali. Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Nesia pura-pura prihatin.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja kok kak" ujar singapore.

"Oh iya, tadi ada telepon dari Kamboja saat kau pergi. Dia memintamu meneleponnya kembali" kata Malaysia yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Oke. Makasih kak. Aku masuk ke kamar dulu yah" setelah pamit, Singapore pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Nesia dan Malaysia saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum rencana nista bin bejat meraka. Tampak aura-aura tak menyenangkan di belakang mereka, sama seperti saat Rusia mengintimidasi trio baltik. Tapi tanpa suara kol-kol-kol tentunya.

__ Hetalia __

_**Flashback**_

"Ayo malon. Kita beraksi"

"hn"

Malaysia langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi restoran itu.

"Selamat siang. Dengan restoran p** l*m di sini. Ada yang bisa kami bantu" sapa seorang resepsionis dengan sopan.

"Bisa hubungkan aku dengan Laos? Ku dengar ia sedang berada di sana. Handphonenya sepertinya tidak dapat di hubungi" kata Malaysia dengan menyamarkan suaranya.

"Boleh tau ini dari siapa?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"Katakan saja ini sangat penting. Aku yakin, Laos pasti tahu"

"Baiklah tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar"

Resepsionis itu segera memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memberitahu Laos. Setelah Laos pergi bersama pelayan itu, Nesia langsung menjalankan tugasnya. Ia berjalan kedepan dan duduk di tempat Laos dan Singapore. Dengan cepat, Nesia segera memasukkan obat pencuci perut ke dalam minuman Laos. Setelah selasai, ia memberi tanda kepada Malaysia. Malaysia yang melihat sinyal dari Nesia langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menyusul Nesia yang sudah bersiap keluar.

* * *

Maksih buat yang udah meriview di fic pertama saya, maupun di chapter kemarin.

Just-Silence97 : makasih reviewnya. ini udah update kok :) baca terus yah...

chiarii : wah, makasih yah reviewnya. telepati? yah bisalah. namanya juga fan fic. hehehe :D mmm, request kamu akan saya tampung dulu. coz, sepertinya di fic ini akan fokus ke negara ASEAN. request kamu, saya akan pertimbangkan setelah fic ini selesai. oke? ;D jangan sampai jadi gak baca review saya loh.. :(

Hetalia Lover : makasih yah reviewnya. Singapore itu terlalu manis, jadi harus di jaga dengan baik. :) yap. begitulah Indonesia dan Malaysia, mungkin mereka sudah di takdirkan menjadi sepasang musuh bebuyutan, dari dulu sampai sekarang.. tetap baca fic saya yah ;D

Please review. Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan.

baik dari segi cerita maupun penulisan.

diharapkan akan menghasilkan fic yang lebih baik.

so,, please review.. ;D


End file.
